


Hustle

by crusadedean



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadedean/pseuds/crusadedean
Summary: Reader literally falls for Jared.





	Hustle

The holidays were near and you honestly dreaded this time of the year, but at your family owned business this was the time to attract new customers. Your parents owned a cozy bookstore in the busiest part of Vancouver. The bookstore was all you ever knew and as you got older you learned that one day it’d be yours to own. Although you were completely delighted by this information it meant learning the business inside and out. Which is the reason behind you currently being on a ladder in the freezing winter weather decorating the outside of your shop.

You’ve never seen so many Christmas lights.You were curious as to how your father did all of the decorating alone for so long. He obviously must’ve been tired of it since he was handing the job over to you now. You were deathly afraid of getting tangled into the mess of all the lights and falling from the ladder. It seemed as if the world had something against you because not even moments later did you fall from the ladder. However, you didn’t fall because of the lights.

There was a quick bump on the ladder that caused you to lose your balance and fall over quickly. You shut your eyes waiting for the impact of the hard cold ground, but it never came. You opened your eyes to see a handsome man staring right back at you, you noticed that he had surprisingly caught you. Right, when you thought you were safe you felt a scalding hot liquid on your stomach. Looking down you saw a to-go coffee cup right where the liquid was seeping through your layers of clothing.

“At least the hammer didn’t fall on me,” you thought out loud.

You heard a chuckle coming from the man that still held you in his arms. You looked over at him, he then cleared his throat noticing your gaze and slowly put you down.

“Listen, I’m really sorry about that I was just in a rush and I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. I’m so sorry,” He said apologetically.

“It’s fine at least I didn’t die. I was honestly scared of that happening all night, but at least you caught me,” You smiled at him, “Thanks for that by the way.”

“It’s the least I could’ve done. I’m also sorry about the coffee by the way. When I saw you falling I kind of threw it to catch you, I had no idea it was going to fall on you.” He replied nervously.

“It’s fine, I thought I was going to land on the ground. Plus I’ve been out here for hours, the coffee warmed me up.” you chuckled.

“I still feel bad, is there anything I could do to make up for it?” He questioned

“Well I’m almost done decorating out here and then I need to decorate inside the shop. I think I’m just going to go home after this though since I’ve been out all day and it’s already dark. You can help me finish out here if you’d like?” You looked at him hoping he’d agree not really wanting him to leave yet.

“Sure, what can I do? I’m Jared by the way.” He told you as he reached his hand out to shake yours.

“I’m Y/n,” you took his hand in yours it was huge compared to yours, “I just need to finish hanging up those lights and then I have to put some more around this tree.”

“Sounds easy.  It’s nice to meet you y/n sorry we had to meet the way we did,” he laughed, “How about I finish those lights. We don’t need you falling off the ladder again.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t have fallen if you didn’t bump into me,” You joked right back at him before you grabbed the set of lights to decorate the tree in front of your building.

It was quiet for a few as you guys finished up the decorating. You were thankful that he was helping you finish up. If he didn’t you probably would’ve been there for a few more hours. Only because your hands were freezing so it was hard to get the lights in the perfect position.

You both had finished up at the same time and Jared was the first to break the silence, “So, is this your shop?”

“It’s my parents, but soon it will be mine. I’ve got to learn all the ropes before they retire which is why I got stuck decorating the building.”

“That’s cool. I would’ve loved to have something like that.” Jared smiled over at you.

“Yeah, the bookshop is all I’ve ever known. There’s really nothing else I’d rather be doing. What do you do for a living?” You asked back.

“I’m an actor, I’m in a show called Supernatural. That’s where I was heading when I bumped into you.”

“That’s awesome,” you exclaimed, “Oh no, are you late? I’m sorry If I had known I wouldn’t have made you stay and help me.”

“It’s fine, it’s a late night with filming and I was just on a break. They’ll probably understand when I let them know what happened.”

“Well thank you again. I’ll let you get going so you don’t get into any trouble. Good luck.” You smiled sweetly at him.

“Actually before I go I was wondering. Is there a possibility that I can take you out some time to get to know you, like on a date?” he questioned as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“Of course, I’d like that.” you answered and handed him your phone, “Here just add your number to my phone so we can set something up.”

He quickly added his number and handed your phone back over to you, “Maybe we can decorate inside next time.”

“I’d like that. I’m not the greatest with this.” You smiled at him.

“Well I think it looks great. Especially the lights,” He complimented, “I should really get going now.”

“Thanks for all the help. I can’t wait for our date.”


End file.
